fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Death of Omon
I was a poor farmer doing anything for money. One particularly sunny day, I found a small trap door not very far away from my farm. I of course had to check it out. I went inside and saw smoke. Next thing I knew I was tied up to a wooden pole. A male about 26 years old came up to me. He said,” What are you doing here?” I said, “I found this trap door and followed the way down.” They all stared at me for a moment. They whispered to each other and all I could make out was “can we trust him?” They turned to me and cut the rope. If you want to be one of us, you must say the praise. I said,” What is the praise?” He said,” Repeat after me. Chills will kill and death will come but we will never forget the Death of Omon.” ''I repeated and got a special armor. A helmet that seemed to be made of sapphire and so as the chest plate. The leggings were dragon leather probably because there are many dragons by this country side. I put my armor on and fell! After a while though, I could stand without falling. I trained day and night getting stronger and stronger gaining more skills to aid me with my quest. Omon didn’t really die; his soul is still looking for another form of life. I thought about that that night but nothing special really came up. The next day I was training again but this time I hit my arm and it was very deep. My arm was oozing blood and in searing pain, and I went to the nearest river and washed it. It was still oozing a little blood but not as much. I needed to patch it up quickly so I asked the other members of the Chill clan “What can I use to patch this,” I exclaimed. The same 26 year old male got a needle and a long piece of string. He stitched my arm back together. I still had to wash it more and it was still painful, but at least there was no more blood loss. After that day, I still kept training but extra careful so I don’t slice my arm again. It was time for my first battle. We all went out to a mammoth camp and over ruled it. They all agreed I was pretty good. We took the meat, went back and cooked it. We obviously had mammoth meat for dinner and we still had leftovers for tomorrow. They said,” It was time.” First they actually introduced themselves. One was John, another was Zack, and the last one was Sally. They took me even more underground to a cave with crystals everywhere, but they were so bright it was like they were on fire. We went deeper and deeper in until I felt a weird feeling. Suddenly, I breathed fire! All of them yelled,” OH NO!!!” Omon possessed you. I told them,” I can control it.” No you can’t he is far more powerful for you to control him. 'To Be Continued.....' 'Story Rating '''Good Ok I could've done better Bad ' Category:Fan Fictions Category:Skyrim